They'll Do Crazy Things While Drunk
by Insanity under the moonlight
Summary: After a night of drinking Canada wakes up from a peaceful slumber. The issue? she's not alone. This is the continuation of the story "If You Give A Canadian Vodka" There is no true ending, so read every chapter of what could of happened the morning after.
1. Three Isn't A Crowd

This is the continuation of "If You Give A Canadian Vodka" if you haven't read that then this won't make as much sense. Basically this is what happened when they wake up, I couldn't think of an ending that felt right so i thought 'why have only one?' and thus this multi chapter story was born. every chapter is one of the many possible ways the night ended, none of them are official so you can pick wich ever one you like to be canon.

* * *

Warmth. That was the first thing she felt.

Then a pounding headache. 'great, I got smashed' Madeleine thought irritated. But then she noticed something vitally important, there were two main sources of heat on both sides of her. _Breathing_ sources of heat. She decided to keep her eyes closed with this knowledge. 'okay, calm down. This isn't the first time this has happened. First in a while, but not the first none the less. Think, what happened last night' she wasn't very encouraged by the blank she was drawing.

'alright, further back. We had a meeting. Stupid brother took everyone drinking. France dressed me up – wonder if I took my clothes off in the room this time – couldn't talk to anyone. Started binge drinking with Russia – was I buzzed before that because why the hell would that seem like a good idea? – and then something about a threesome. With who is the question here…' just as she finished this thought the body to her left began to shift restlessly in their sleep, moving their arms to a supposedly more comfortable position. As a result, their bare chest was pressed up against Canada, their round, soft, chest.

'ah, boobs. That substantially lowers the amount of people I possibly slept with. Alright brain, I know you're hurting but don't fail me now. The only girls at the club where Seychelles, Belgium, Ukraine, Belarus, Vietnam, Taiwan, and me. Ukraine's out since I'm not being crushed or suffocated by her 'large tracks of land' Damn. I wouldn't have liked to be crushed but at least we could have laughed this off. I don't smell fish so Seychelles is out too…now that I think about it, there's a possibility they're both girls' carefully, Canada moved her arm just enough to get a feel for the sizes of her bedmates.

Yep. The character to the right was far too big to be another female. Damn.

And the same girl on her left had rather long hair. 'This left either Belarus, Taiwan, or Vietnam. Oh boy. Now lets see…this guy seems too bulky to be one of the Asian nations…alright so this leaves either a European or my brother…dear lord I hope I'd rather wake up to _France_ than _that_ nightmare…the only guys I can think of this size are Germany, Prussia, Netherlands, Russia, and if he's here than Belarus is to my left since that's the only way I could imagine she would allow him to sleep with someone else, Denmark, Sweden went home with his 'wife' so that crosses him out…thinking about it, the possible guys I slept with is a pretty good list since they're all kinda hot in their own way…'

'…Well, this sightless guessing game can only take me so far' and with her mind made up, Madeleine slowly opened her eyes. Luckily the room was dark so her headache could remain a dull throb in the background as she carefully turned her head to the right to see ashen blond hair. Scorpions glazed in maple syrup. She had a threesome with Russia…and Belarus she confirmed after turning her head to the other side. 'cool' She though before reclosing her eyes 'I'm sure today will be interesting' and with that final though she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

alright! first ending complete! If you have any suggestions or ideas as to what happened in the morning feel free to say so in the reviews and i might write it up in one of the chapters.


	2. Female Bonding

Belarus didn't even have to open her eyes to confirm what happened last night.

She and big brother had become one.

Letting a joyful smile that would have looked psychotic to anyone else stretch across her face, Natalia rolled onto her right side so she could wake up to her brothers smiling face. Slowly, her eyes drifted open to meet clear periwinkle coloured irises.

Not her big brothers beautiful lilac.

Belarus' "cheerful" smile turned into one of rage as it also registered into her slightly hung over mind that this imposter was the female from last night. 'no, we grabbed him I'm sure of it! maybe he's behind this tramp!'

Sitting up quickly, Belarus scanned the room for her beloved, or any sign of him, paying no mind to the blanket that no longer covered her bare body. She became down right enraged when she didn't find any. Slowly she turned back to the only other living (not for long) thing in the room, and ground out "where is big brother? If I don't like what I hear I'll make sure you know and never forget it"

Containing a whimper of fear, Canada answered "i-I think he escaped after we took his clothes off…by the looks of it he managed to get them back after he left…"

Madeleine shivered from the intensity of the glare she received from her unsatisfactory answer.

"then explain to me why I'm here and not with him" Natalia said with a deep frown as she seemed to loom over the poor Canadian.

"w-well, by that point things were pretty heated and you…w-_were _going to go after him b…but i…well I _convinced _you to go after him later…" She trailed off with a blush. 'why is it that the only things I learned from France is great skills in bed and fashion sense…even then I can't use them unless I'm hammered! I can't tell if I got both his and England's worst traits or their best!'

"_convinced me_ huh? And just how did you do that? Whisper passionate words in my ear? Caress my every curve? Do tell me little mouse" Belarus said in sadistic amusement as she leaned in closer, invading the others personal space.

"a-ah, well…I uh, can't quite remember…" Canada fearfully trailed off as she tried to make more room between her and the furious Belarusian.

"then I'll make you" Natalia whispered coldly as she pinned Madeleine by her wrists in a painful grip. "one concussion at a time" that wouldn't really help, in fact I would probably make her memory worse but it would make Belarus feel a little better.

But before things could get violent the door burst open. "Maddie! The hero's come to wa- oh shit! Sorry I figured this was an alcohol related instance but if you guys are- y'know then I'm totally cool! Sorry for barging in and stuff- I'll just- yeah…" America said awkwardly as he walked in to see their very suggestive position. He exited the room just as suddenly as he entered with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Before either girl could react, they could hear America begin to yell "Francis! You were right! I just walked into what I think is round two!...I Know, right!?...shut up Prussia!" neither moved until the sound of America's obnoxious yelling was nothing but an echo in the distance.

"…well this is awkward…" Canada muttered to herself, but with their close proximity Belarus heard anyways. With a slight blush dancing on her face, Belarus backed out of the others face before fully removing herself from the bed to get dressed.

She stopped midway to look back at the frozen female still lying in bed "are you going to stay in bed all day? Hurry up and get dressed, I heard you make good breakfast" raising an eyebrow at the shocked look on her face Natalia said with a small blush returning "I can't trap big brother like that again by myself so hurry up and get over your hangover so we can hunt"

Shaking herself out of her stupor Madeleine slipped out from under the sheets, smirking to herself she said "yeah, I think we make a pretty bad ass team too"

* * *

They would make a bad ass team. Anyways this was the timeline of: What if Russia escaped but they carried on anyways? Should I move this up to M? There wont be any lemons but It may cut close depending on how daring I'm feeling and what's happening. Want any timelines continued or have ideas of what you want to see? Just ask in the reviews. Thanks for reading, your favourites, your follows, and your reviews.


End file.
